Power efficiency of computing devices has improved in recent times as many devices incorporate smaller components that require less power. However, in computing devices that incorporate display panels, power efficiency has become a growing problem as display panels become more densely packed with various display components. Although certain systems exist for reducing power consumption of display devices, many of these systems fall short of effectively improving power efficiency while still maintaining a quality user experience. As a result, hardware designers often must choose between a more efficient power scheme or a higher quality display output. Unfortunately, if either of these choices are not adequately managed, the user experience can be severely inhibited.